Like being in hell
by Peke Rosales
Summary: I try to ease myself; relax, but it doesn't work. My only few emotions remain quiet, making me as cold and evil as it should be. I've been living on Earth for quite some years now and the one to blame is Maria. I made a promise to you; but sorry to say this Maria, but I'm going to destroy anyone or anything that gets in my way. It'll be like being in hell.


_Like being in heaven; Like being in hell._

 _1_

 _ *** Shadow ***_

A day passes, and you realize you regret being the idiot who destroyed their mother's new husband; or better, her new personal bank. If it weren't for court buisness, I would be happy that I gave him his lesson. Being in court was kind of the usual thing I do almost every year since I just suprisingly happened to be the black sheep of the herd. The judge expected me to come with my brother everytime; asking me when are we going to have our next meeting. Bloody Wenssens. She's as twice as annoying as my mother. Or maybe the triple, or maybe even exactly like her.

" The injurie, Judge Wenssens, has over 15 stitches on the head, a broken nose, three ribs broken and the wrist broken. My client has spent weeks in the hospital while his new born child hardly had adult supervision."

Poor, unlucky baby. It isn't going to have a father for long. By the time I do get out of prison, he'll be breathless in my grip. I looked over my mother's lover and saw his face swallon. He barely could see through his left eye, since it's bruised. A grin tried to escape my mouth, but I kept it cool and looked away. It was honestly funny how injured he is! I looked over to my mother, that had her eyes filled with tears. She looked back at me and mouthed: _I'm sorry_. My amused smile of the injured man, disappeared and turned into a frown. I couldn't look at her. It'll make me more pissed than ever.

The feeling of having your family supporting you _must_ be wonderful. But the feeling won't get to me and never has, since my 'father' is having alcohol issues and just about every cousin, aunt, grandparents, and even pets are scared of me. I don't get upset; after all, they aren't my real family members. I guess my childhood wasn't great after all. I might of killed some cats and baby birds here and there, but only I thought it was normal, only _my_ brain said it was _fun_ and _normal_. My brother wants to persuade the judge to not put me in jail and put me in a mental hospital or just a private psicologist that treats my kind. I'm no bloody weakling and if someone's going to a mental hospital it's going to be that fucki- Nevermind. I don't remember his damn name.

"On your feet please." Wenssens ordered. "The court declares that Shadow the Hedgehog, guilty of agression and use of illegal weapons, is to be sentenced to 3 years of jail or pay a fine of 20 thousand dollars. Court Dismissed."

As the judge said her final words, I immediatly went to the door, not caring if they're going to lock me up just this minute or go straight for my wallet. I threw my vest to the ground and got my typical black jacket and headed straight to my motorcycle.

"Shadow! Bro, wait!" My brother yelled as he ran down the stairway.

My only response was the sound of the engine roaring. I'm fed up with mostly everything and everyone. I wasn't _made_ for this. I was made to blow every head that is on this planet and if that's how I'm going to be able to do anything I want; I'm capable of doing it.

First of all, let me introduce you to Las Vegas, Nevada. It's the only place in Nevada where people don't see me as a demonic and crazed animal. Their people are weirder so it does camoflauge my personality. I didn't live here the first year I crashed to this shitty planet, it was actually in some part of Argentina but I was able to make myself to the United States where, in my opinion, is an equal part of living.

I drove through a dump-like alley where there were little kids playing with their toy cars and other vehicles. Unluckily, I knew those kids and I tried to keep my head down.

"Hi Shadow!"

Fuck. I stopped and turned my head around to see two hedgehog toddlers. They had a big smile across their faces with their toy cars in their hands. Gary and Joshua. Their parents are the wealthiest in their neighborhood but they are often treated like unwanted orphans because their parents have hardly any time to be with them and because they are different. Gary or better, Little Gaz is pure white as well as Joshua and they both have white eyes also. Both are motor lovers and their rolemodel is, unfortunatly, **me**.

"We were just admiring your motorcycle's stucture! What a vehicle!" Exclaimed Josh with much enthusiasm. I took a look at it and I nodded. "May we ride through the town with this fantastic motorcycle? Pretty please?"

I looked at both of them and shook my head. "You're too young. Go home kids, you're better off inside your home."

"But Shadow, I don't like my mom!" Whined Gary. "She doesn't like it when we play with our toy cars and we want to be here with you!"

"No..." I said. Their faces with a big smile soon turned into small frowns. "You can play with something else, I don't have time for two ki- _LOOK OUT_!"

I rapidly took the two kids in my arms and ducked. The zooming car passed us and crashed into a wall, making peices scatter all of the alley and breaking windows of the apartments. Gary and Josh began to shiver in fear and I hid them behind a trash dumpster. I looked down at them, seeing if they had any scratches or bruises.

"Are you kids okay?"

They nodded their heads slowly in fear and shock. What the fuck is wrong with this idiot. I moved my way towards the crashed car and opened the driver's door and a bloody, bruised human fell to the ground.

"Can you speak?"

"He-help...me..plea-"

I took him from the neck and shoved him to the wall. He widened his eyes and began to struggle in my grip.

"Glad you can speak up." I said. "I want to know why the hell are you driving this fast. You were about to kill two innocent children. What the fuck is happening inside your miniature brain, hm? You should have some sense knocked into you; what do you say?"

He started to shake his head and hiss in pain. I looked down at his leg and his bone was visible and broken in half. I glanced back at the trash dumpster and the kids were still hidden.

"I don't let idiots like you go so easily, but I can't do anything _bad_ infront of them. The next time, be sure to really die." I said, letting go of his neck and making him pound to the ground. I walked back to the kids and kneeled down. "You can come out now." They stuck out their heads and crawled slowly to me.

"What's..wr-wrong with you..?" The human spoke in pain. I looked back at him and I stood up. I walked towards him and I knealed down.

"Let's just say.." I whispered. "I'm not your typical hedgehog hero. I'll let you in on something..."

I gazed at the kids and looked back at the man. "I'm planning to kill all your kind, but only if they get in my way. That's a threat between me and you and also a secret. You're lucky you're still breathing old man."

I stood up and walked back to my motorcycle. "It's safe to go out." I said. The kids crawled out and gasped at the sight. I started the engine and they looked back at me in worry.

"Go home."

I soon took off, leaving the two kids shocked.

 ***** _ **Amy ***_

It was Monday morning and maybe the most hated day of every week. I just hope my hair is curled with the bun I did! That's the only reason why I woke up two hours early for school! I undid my bun and it...sadly didn't come out like a wanted to. Curse you DIY youtube videos. I sighed and jumped in my shower with the most amazing feeling of warm water running down my body. I had everything set for today. New shampoo, new conditioner, new straightner, new perfume, new facial. I love you mom and dad. As I finished taking a shower I quickly went straight for my uniform and ironed it and hanged it so it would get cooler. So far the day was going like I've planned. I put on my uniform and it felt tighter. I think I've grown weight. Seriously, I need to stop watching Twilight on my sofa and stop munching down chips and cokes.

"Beep Beep!"

I looked down my balcony and saw that it was Darius. He is a light blue hedgehog with the most beautiful white eyes. My almost-to-be-boyfriend. Ha. I just hope so and I also hope that the rattiest girl in the school Sally won't budge in like she did with Sonic in middle school. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded and ran for my hair dryer and styled my hair the quickest possible. It suprisingly came out perfect and I sprayed just a little bit of my perfume. I ran down the stairway and took an apple from the dinner table and quickly left my house. Darius already had the door opened for me.

"Took you long enough. My quills already turned white." He said with laugh. I laughed too and got in the back seat of the car. He has to pick up his mother too, since she's the vice-principal of the school I attend to. The private school that only females attend. It's also a pricy one and since my mother already sold millions of copies of her famous book and autobiography and my father is owner of an electricity company, it's an easy entrance. As we got to his mother's house, I gazed out the window and saw all the traffic and commotion of the drivers. Typical day in the city. I saw all the expressions of the drivers. Fright, worry, bored, tired and...nothing? It was a black and red hedgehog on his motorcycle with just an expression of _nothing_. He turned his head right my way and he had amazing red eyes. Ruby eyes or blood colored eyes. The color was strange but beautiful in its own way.

"Ugly."

I turned my gaze back at him with a confused expression. Did he say it to me? He advanced toward the vehicule I'm in and he stared in my eyes with a smirk.

"Yeah you. Hideous." He said with a smooth voice and he touched my hand but I rapidly took my hand away and looked at him in confusement.

"Amy, what's going on?" I heard Darius say.

"Just drive." I said loudly and so he did, leaving the jerk of a hedgehog with a smirk still marked on his face. Ugh.

How rude.

* * *

 **Okay so this is a new and improoved "LIKE BEING IN HEAVEN"**

 **If you haven't read the old version, don't do it. lol. I've grown and reading it just makes me think, "Man, did I really write that? Wow. Ew. Shadow is so not like that." So I've decided to make a new one since the old version was supposed to be a mysterious plot with drama and rated M content but I'll just skip the rated M since I'm no good in detailing gory .. Whoops, spoiler.**

 **This is not going to be a Twilight story like all the other ones. I hope it turns out how I planned and it's mainly going to be Shadow and how he tries to escape the insane mentality he hides from everyone and his unkown past. Later on you'll read only a few hints of his past but the story will explain itself and a few things you might question about as it goes.**

 **As of Amy; she's an important character through out the story so don't lose her. Let's just hope she won't kick the bucket in the progress. The other characters like Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and all that bunch are** _ **rarely**_ **going to be in the story since they don't fit in with my plot and I don't think I'll turn Tails or Sonic into a similar maniac like Shadow. Rouge might just be a hoe for a street scene. JK. Don't kill me Rouge fans. If you want message me if you'd like to see some Knuckles action or any other character.**

 **I think that will be all for now. Reviews will be gladly accepted so launch me them opinions.**

 **Just call me Adam.**


End file.
